


Sex Ed

by mwaters



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaters/pseuds/mwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett wants to show Chet how masturbating works, by using Once-ler as a model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

It was morning to another lovely day, and the boys were doing their own thing. Chet and Brett were outside, Brett trying to show Chet how to work on one of the many broken down, rusted out cars. He wasn’t getting too far himself, but he liked to impress his twin brother with what he knew. When that got old, they played football with a tire iron.

Meanwhile, Once-ler was in his room, scribbling big, angry circles on a big piece of paper. He snarled and crumpled it up, irritated that he hadn’t found his artistic flow for the day yet. His latest design had too many flaws; he’d already tried to create a working prototype, and it just looked too stupid. 

Just as he was laying out a fresh piece of paper onto his hand-made easel, his brothers burst in. Once-ler jumped off his chair, throwing a startled, furious look at Brett as he backed away from their destructive energy.

“Thought I’d find ya in here, Oncie!” Brett guffawed, coming for him. 

Once-ler nimbly dodged his brother’s eager hands and ducked behind his bed. “I told you not to come in my room!” he yelled at him, but for all his fearsome tone of voice, Brett only laughed and jumped up onto the bed, so he could roll over to where Once-ler was trying to hide. So Once-ler scrambled up onto his bed, in an attempt to escape off the other side. 

Brett grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back. “Mama says we can come in here to come get you,” Brett laughed, as Once-ler struggled beneath him. Once-ler fought back hard, and even though his brother was bulkier and stronger, he managed to wriggle free. 

He ran over to his opened door and leaned against the wall, wheezing. He managed to force out an emphatic, “Get out of my room!”

“But I wanna show Chet something!” Brett countered, with a goofy smile on his face.

Chet picked up a knitting needle and brought the point close to his eye. Once-ler yelped, “Put that down, Chet! Brett, don’t let him touch my stuff!”

Brett snorted in derision and pried the needle from Chet’s hands. He looked at it a moment with that ignorant sneer Once-ler hated to see. By now he was used to his family not sharing his interests, but he still couldn’t get over their judgement. 

“Did ya make any dresses today?” Brett laughed, pawing through the assorted mess of needles, pins, and yarn on Once-ler’s bed. 

Once-ler crossed his arms, his face reddening. He’d be over the moon if he could knit a beautiful, practical dress that someone could enjoy (and pay for), but of course he’d never admit that to Brett. “No,” he said stubbornly. “Is that what you bust in here for? To mess with my stuff?” He turned to scream into the hallway, “Mom!!”

His mother called up from downstairs, “Yes, honey?” Her words, and even her tone of voice, was sweet, but he could tell she was irritated. This wasn’t the first time she’d been called for this morning. 

“Brett and Chet won’t get out of my room! And they’re messing with my stuff!” Once-ler turned to glare at Brett as he awaited their mother’s command. These boys were in their early 20s, with Once-ler as the eldest; he knew this was rather childish, but as long as his brothers heeded Mama, this was his best solution. 

“Well, you’ve been in there all morning!” she yelled back. “Let them play for a bit. We’re going out for lunch later.”

Once-ler spun around to yell back out the door, “But-but!!”

“Durn it, Oncie! Mama’s trying to find us some deals!” She was indeed bent over her table, scissors in one hand, coupon book in the other. “I don’t care what you do for the next few hours, just be quiet!”

Once-ler growled in exasperation and turned back to Brett. “Alright, make it quick!” he snarled. “I was very busy before you interrupted me!”

Brett smiled and shoved Once-ler’s knitting stuff onto the floor. While Once-ler tried to contain his rage, Brett patted the bed beside him. “Come here, Oncie,” he said. 

Once-ler frowned. “Why?”

“I told you, I wanna show Chet something! Come on!” As all Once-ler could reply with was a suspicious glare, Brett added, “We’ll leave as soon as I’m done, I promise! Come on, Oncie!” 

Once-ler gripped himself and glared at the floor, before finally giving in. He sighed dramatically as he went over to sit by Brett. “You better leave right after!”

“Oncie! I promised, didn’t I?” Brett scolded, and Once-ler had just barely sat down when Chet climbed up onto the bed, too. Brett grabbed Once-ler’s arms and forced him to sit the way he wanted, while Once-ler grunted and frowned in annoyance. Brett pushed him, back first, against Chet, who was waiting behind him. “Alright, Chet,” he said. “Take his arms, that’s it.” 

“What?” Once-ler yelped, as Chet took firm hold of his upper arms from behind. Chet, while perhaps not as bright as Brett, was even stronger, and no amount of struggling could break out of that vise grip. “Hey, let go!” he pleaded instead. “Brett! He’s hurting me!”

“Well, you just sit still and it won’t hurt,” Brett said, getting on his knees. 

“What won’t hurt?” Once-ler demanded, panicking now. He tensed and drew his knees up as Brett came closer and anchored his hands on Once-ler’s knees. 

“Like I said, just wanna show Chet something,” Brett said in what he probably thought was an assuring tone. 

“Show him what, Brett?” Once-ler asked again. He was really afraid now. 

“Well, you see, Oncie, Chet’s been asking me about...well, you know.” Brett gripped Once-ler’s waistband with both hands and pulled hard enough to pop the top button. 

Once-ler shrieked out instinctively. Their mother yelled from downstairs for them to mind the noise, and her growing headache. 

Brett leaned closer, his hands still halfway down Once-ler’s pants. “Be quiet, skinny! You don’t want Mama to come up here, do ya?”

“Yes! Yes, I do! Ma-” he started to yell, but Brett slammed a hand over his mouth.

“Oncie, please! This won’t take long, and I won’t hurt you! I promise! I tried to tell Chet about masterbating, and he won’t believe me! He keeps trying, and it doesn’t do anything for him. And I can’t do it front of him, so that leaves you. You wanna help him out, don’t ya, Oncie?”

But Once-ler couldn’t answer; he still had his brother’s hand over his mouth, and tears were welling up in his eyes. 

“OK, I’ll let go now. But you gotta be quiet, alright?” Once-ler nodded, and Brett let go. 

“This is weird!” he whined, trying to keep quiet. “Come on, Brett! Show him a porno or something!”

Brett made a face. “Gaahh, no! Pornos are all fake. Come on, you’ll like it!”

“Don’t!” Once-ler pleaded as Brett unzipped his fly and dug his hand between his legs. He jumped and strained, caught in Chet’s grip, as Brett enclosed his hand around Once-ler’s junk, squeezing gently, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to force out a twinge of sensation that made Once-ler gasp. 

“See?” Brett grinned, winking at Chet. “It feels good, don’t it, Oncie?” He kept squeezing and letting go.

“No, it doesn’t!” Once-ler whimpered. “It hurts. Come on, Brett, that’s enough!”

Brett only grinned and started stroking his hand along the growing length. He wormed his other hand beneath Once-ler’s shirt and gripped his tiny torso. He pumped his hand with the course roughness of someone trying to get a lawnmower started. In seconds, Once-ler was shuddering, trying to keep quiet and keep his reaction to all this minimal, but as rough as Brett was, it did feel good. He finally let out a sigh and threw his head back. 

Brett grinned widely at Chet, who smiled back. He was watching what Brett was doing and Once-ler’s behavior with fascination. He moved his head a bit to the side as his brother leaned against him, and for the most part thought the whole thing was amusing as hell. 

Brett slowed down his pace and slipped his palm over the head of Once-ler’s cock, so he could pick up some of that slippery pre-come and smear it along the length. Brett jacked him with a talented, well practised hand; by now Once-ler had his thighs spread wide, his eyes closed, mouth open in enjoyment. His moans were still quiet, but getting dangerously louder as he was obviously losing himself in the harsh pleasure. 

“Don’t this look nice, Chet?” Brett asked him, and he nodded eagerly. “Still want me to stop, Oncie?”

As if Once-ler weren’t red enough, he blushed even harder, and turned his face away, embarrassed. His only answer was a pitiful mewl and heavy breathing. 

He bit his lip as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, a sensation that brought him back to his senses. It was a struggle to even speak, but he begged, “I don’t wanna come in your hand, Brett! Just...just stop now.” 

“No, this is the whole point! Chet’s never seen what happens at the end of it! He can’t never get himself that far.” 

“No, no...” Once-ler hissed. He was trying to regain control of his body, but was failing miserably. He tensed even tighter than before. 

“It’s alright, Oncie! You gotta relax. Take yer mind off it.” Brett slipped his free hand beneath Once-ler’s balls, his fingers crawling closer...

Once-ler yelled out and very nearly jerked out of Chet’s grip. “No!” he shouted at Brett. “Don’t even think about it! I’ll tell Mom if you try to do that!”

“I dare ya to tell her!” Brett said, but he slipped his hand out from beneath his brother’s ass. Once-ler visibly relaxed, but he tensed again as Brett slipped his hand up his chest, beneath his shirt and vest. 

“Now what are you doing?” Once-ler whimpered. Brett had slowed down his stroking, but he was still going. Brett stroked a thumb over one of Once-ler’s nipples. Once-ler writhed, trying to keep his brother from squeezing it, and failing. He opened his mouth for a barely silent groan of pain, and trembled at the wave of pleasure that caused. 

“You don’t have to do this, too, Chet,” Brett instructed, as he rubbed and stroked Once-ler’s nipple mercilessly. “But I know Oncie likes it.” He gradually pinched harder, until he did it so hard Once-ler screamed. 

In the living room downstairs, the boys’ mother sighed over her magazine. There was her eldest, crying like a baby over something ridiculous again. “Pipe down up there, or we ain’t doing the buffet!”

Upstairs, Brett paused and glared at Once-ler. “Durn it, Onciei!” he scolded. “Be quiet now, or I’ll have to put something in your mouth!”

“Well, then stop hurting me!” Once-ler complained, about to cry again. His eyes stung, and there was a lump in his throat, but years of having to force himself to be tough against the roughness of the rest of his family helped him control it. 

“Just relax and enjoy it. Yer pretty close now ain’t you?”

Once-ler pouted. “I was, till you started with...ahh!” He bit down hard on his lower lip as Brett squeezed again, even harder this time. He kept his eyes closed, as tears leaked through, and leaned back against Chet. It hurt terribly, but the pain did not take away from his erection. In fact, every painful twist and pinch seemed to amplify his pleasure. Soon enough, he was able to get back into the zone, much to the satisfaction of his brother, who cooed his name, gently coaxing him to come. 

Heavy breathing took over, giving his moans a soft, rumbling undertone. He was rather quiet for a moment as he relaxed, the pleasure washing over him, growing. It wasn’t exactly ideal to release into his brother’s hand, but he had given up trying to fight it. And thankfully, Brett wasn’t pinching his nipple so hard anymore, or perhaps by now he could barely feel it. 

His soft moans turned into much louder whimpers as he felt it coming. He grimaced and writhed against Chet, Brett’s name on his lips, gibberish at first, but Brett had the sense to clamp his hand over Once-ler’s mouth to keep him quiet. And not a moment too soon; almost immediately Once-ler let out a muffled howl as hot, white come spurted out. Once-ler shuddered and then lay slack in Chet’s arms, as if all his energy had been ripped from him along with that mess in Brett’s hand. 

“Yeeeucch, Oncie!” Brett exclaimed, wiping his hand clean on the sheets. “What a mess!”

Once-ler lay his head against Chet’s shoulders and panted. Now that all this was over, he was regretting it fiercely. “You can let go of me now, Chet!” he said, and his brother did so, after an affirmative nod from Brett. 

“Oh, god...” Once-ler groaned as he flopped onto his back on the bed when Chet slipped out from behind him. “What did we just do?” he moaned, dropping a weak hand on his sweating brow. 

Brett finished wiping his hand in a scarf-like thing by the bed and just smiled. “So what’d you think of that, Chet?” he asked. “Ya believe me now?” Chet nodded and smiled. 

Brett went over to Once-ler and wiped between his legs with that same scarf. He was rough but didn’t intend to hurt him, just get him clean. Then he zipped and buttoned him up and patted his shoulder. “That wasn’t so bad, was it, Oncie?”

“I’ll never forgive you as long as I live,” Once-ler droned, but he was too exhausted to feel anything, much less vengeful rage. In fact, besides being simply tired, he felt drained, in a good way. He even smiled gently, delicious emptiness lulling him to sleep. 

But Brett slapped his shoulder much harder this time, forcing him awake. “Ow!” he hissed, as Brett pulled him out of bed and half carried him to the door. “Now what? You said you’d leave me alone now!”

“I won’t break my promise, Oncie,” Brett said eagerly. “But Mama’s taking us to the buffet for lunch! Ain’t ya hungry?”

“I’m starving,” Once-ler answered, having only just realized it. 

“Now you won’t tell Mama about this, will ya?” Brett asked, warning in his voice. 

“God, no,” he answered softly, fearful of both the potential humiliation and of his brother’s retaliation if he did. 

“OK, great!” Brett said, lifting his hand to strike Once-ler on the back. Once-ler flinched, but was still practically shoved into the wall from that powerful slap. He growled under his breath as he followed his brothers downstairs.

Neither Chet nor Brett seemed to even remember what they’d just done. All they cared about now was getting ready to go out to eat. When they spoke to or looked at Once-ler, they did so like any other time. Once-ler wondered if what had happened was really such a big deal after all; he was incredibly conflicted. But just like the rest of the family, soon enough the idea of going to a buffet, where he could eat all he could want, where it was all laid out, seemingly endless, just for him, overshadowed any other thought. He just couldn't wait to go and pig out. 

And hopefully get some work done, alone, when they got back.

the end


End file.
